(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rule and more particularly, to a safety rule, which prevents hand injury when used to guide cutting of a cutting tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Rule is a straight strip of wood, metal, etc., used to measure or as a guide in drawing or cutting. When using a cutter to cut a sheet material and a rule to guide the cutter in cutting the sheet material, the operator's hand may be injured by the cutting edge of the cutter accidentally. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a safety rule that prevents hand injury.